Casey Deals With Delilah
by Entmoot
Summary: Delilah left Casey three months ago, and now he's over it. Casey is going to do something back to her for what she did if it's the last thing he does. If you don't like Delilah, here's some less violent bashing of her.REVISED!NEW ENDING!Plz read and enjoy


*****= denotes when I switch POV's (starts with Casey's POV)  
  
Yet again, all the good stuff follows the story  
  
Finally, Casey Deals With Delilah  
  
It had hit hard. It had REALLY hit hard when Casey found out that Delilah didn't really love or like him. The only thing she had wanted from him was her face on magazines for publicity and being a quick to know (and as she'd sooner or later find out) and quick to forget celebrity. It took Casey 3 months to get over her. It only took that long, because he had to see her everyday after school for the paper and as we all can figure out, that didn't help matters any. Now though, Casey wasn't sad or depressed. He was feeling mad, triumphant (he was over her finally for crying out loud!), and determined to do something to her. He knew it was small and he didn't have much time (it was the last month of Herrington), but it would still have it's effect on her. All that he had to do now was set it up.  
  
What is he going to do? Well, that very question had bugged Case for a while. Then an idea hit him, and he just hoped it wouldn't be as stupid and lame as Stokely thought it was. He couldn't believe how perfect he thought it was though! It was almost fool-proof. He hoped that he wouldn't be the one to make it non-fool-proof. Casey decided to ask Delilah's current crush (who happened to be Zeke), a few people that Delilah was trying to befriend, and some of her friends to be at "The Place" where his plan would go into effect. If it worked like he so desperately hoped it would, it would do these three things to Delilah: embarrass her, confuse her, and get her ridiculed face-to-face for once. He had set everything up. "The Place" Casey was going to work with would be the abandoned Kmart parking lot. He was quite proud of himself. Within two days he had accomplished for his plan: finding a place, getting his karaoke CD ready for his CD player, getting IT to be right, and working on his speech(s). Now it was Wednesday, and he was ready for it to begin.  
  
Casey picked up his phone and typed in the oh-so-familiar phone number: 1-937-777-2222. (yes, it was long-distance. Delilah's mom paid tuition for her to go to Herrington. Delilah lived in the middle of the next county) Casey was now biting his finger nails like he so often did. He looked at his clock. It was 2:49 am. Ms. "Angel" would be getting her beauty sleep right now. The people he had invited would hopefully be arriving there soon. If his idea didn't work he was beyond happy that there at least wasn't a flagpole or even a light pole for them to torture him where...well where it really hurt. Casey waited three rings then fortunately she answered.  
  
"Hi. Whoever you are do you know what time it is?!! I have to have enough rest for tomorrow ya know."  
  
"Delilah? Hullo. It's me. Casey."  
  
"Casey, what do you want?!!" 'Yes.' He thought. 'It's going to work. At least she's annoyed.'  
  
"Look, Del, I'm really sorry for everything, and...er, well...I-I j-just needed to-to-to tell you som-something." He was proud of how well he was acting, down to the right tone of voice and the stuttering. This was going to be good.  
  
***** D  
  
'Oh great.' Delilah thought. 'The little twerp is going to be selling me his heart and soul to get me back. What a los- Wait a second! A chance to watch Casey beg for me like he should. I mean he's nothing more than a gay hoax loser good-boy who got news coverage. It might be fun. I might even be able to do some black-mailing...and oh how I might be able to turn his life into more like hell...' She liked the images that came to her head of a little begging Casey to get her back as a girlfriend. She really liked those images, and even though she needed her beauty rest (A/N: who knows how much more horrible the witch would look then? LMAO), she decided she could spare about 15 or 20 minutes of it to watch Casey, the little worm who needed a teddy-bear, swear to be her little slave for a few dates. 'Man this is rich.'  
  
"You there?" He interrupted the wonderful images coming into her mind. She started using her fake, yet sweet 'Why are you looking at me, I'm so innocent' voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Casey. There was something else on my mind. What did you want, sweetie?" She even did a little smile and little-girlish pose to go with it.  
  
"I-it's alright. I j-just wan-wanted to know if-if y-you cou-could meet me a-at the old K-Kmart par-parking lot in-in a few m-m-minutes."  
  
"Of course I can Casey. Don't worry about a thing. I'll be there." She continued sweetly. She was going to get his hopes soaring, and then bring them crashing down. 'Is that to mean to the little gay-wad? She asked herself quizzically. 'No, he deserves it because...well he's Casey Connor. That's reason enough.' She smiled to herself.  
  
"G-g-good bye, Delilah."  
  
"I'll see you soon, Casey." She was very proud of how sweet and innocent she sounded. But, of course, she was VERY innocent.  
  
Delilah pulled on her red quarter-sleeved initial "D.P." shirt and her black mini-skirt. 'This is going to be fun.' Thought the head cheerleader jerk before she continued on her way (a very short way since it was just 2 blocks away).  
  
***** C  
  
'Ha! Delilah bought it! Man, is she gonna have a surprise.' He grinned a very big grin. This was going to be his high school love life moment, and he wasn't about to mess it up. He went over his plan from there in his head and practically charged to the parking lot.  
  
About the time that Casey was getting tired of standing holding that fucking fake bouquet, Delilah decided to show up.  
  
"Hi, Casey."  
  
"H-hi, Delilah. These are for you." He handed her the fake bouquet. "Hey, Del, there's something I need to ask you."  
  
"Oh, I know Case. I know you're in love with me, so just get on with the groveling and begging. Aren't I such physic?"  
  
"Yeah. Right. Delilah." She smiled waiting for her 'fun' to begin. "Actually, I wanted to know if you could just promise to listen to me, and not cut me off, or run away from me, etc."  
  
Not thinking the Profitt answered promising, "Sure whatever, Casey. Just get on with it." Delilah started filing her finger nails. Then Casey did something that Miss Delilah Profitt would have NEVER imagined Casey doing.  
  
"Just for you, Del." He smiled mischievously and thought, 'I'll get on with it alright.' He actually started laughing to himself, but made sure he stopped it before he began to sing the song he had been DYING to sing to her. (A/N: Yep, I used Clay Aiken's song, good stuff after the story) The music started, and...  
  
"This is the way that I'll state my independence,  
  
That I'm no longer connected, to your memory  
  
This is the day that I'm making my defection,  
  
That I claim back the affection that you stole from me .  
  
.  
  
I used to hear your music so loud  
  
But its so long, you're just another face in the crowd  
  
I'm letting you know... .  
  
.  
  
No more sad songs  
  
I'm letting it go now  
  
Switch off, switch on  
  
I'm letting you know  
  
You turned out the light  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
When I turn the radio on  
  
No more sad songs .  
  
.  
  
These are the words to describe all your offenses  
  
You said love in the past tense  
  
Then you let it go  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
You are no longer respected  
  
You formally rejected,  
  
From the one you hurt  
  
. .  
  
I used to have the longing to heal what was in your heart  
  
But now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart .  
  
.  
  
No more sad songs  
  
I'm letting it go now  
  
Switch off, switch on  
  
I'm letting you know  
  
You turned out the light  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
When I turn your radio on  
  
No more sad song  
  
No more sad song  
  
I used to have the longing what was in your heart  
  
But now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart .  
  
.  
  
No more sad songs  
  
I'm letting it go now  
  
Switch off, switch on  
  
I'm letting you know  
  
No more sad song  
  
No more sad songs  
  
I'm letting it go now  
  
Switch off, switch on  
  
I'm letting you know  
  
You turned off the light  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
When I turn your radio on  
  
No more sad songs  
  
No more sad songs  
  
No more sad song  
  
No more sad song"  
  
Finally, the music ended. Much to Casey's liking when he had sang "Haven't you heard? You are no longer respected You formally rejected" Zeke and the others he had invited showed up right then and laughed at Delilah, and not only had the ones he invited showed up. Some of the cheerleaders, with one of their current boyfriends of course, had showed up to see what 'the dweeb' (which is not the word for Casey in my book) had wanted. They found what had happened to Delilah hilarious. No one had ever really liked Delilah (besides Casey). She had come to power by some kind of bullying, so being with her was "cool" or "tough" or something like that, although not enjoyable whatsoever. And the guys? The guys just wanted to get in her pants. Then all of them seeing her being dissed by Casey? That was something that signified you being very totally, totally low, especially since he was literally singing it out for her, and she didn't turn to walk away. They had left as quickly as they came so they didn't hear anything of what Casey sang or did after what I mentioned earlier. Let's just say that Delilah was NOT a happy head-cheerleader. In fact she was humiliated and hurt.  
  
"Ca-ca-... Casey? How could- why would- oh Casey, what in the...?" She was very, very close to tears. "I-I thought that you loved me."  
  
"I thought I did for a while, especially when you were mine, but when I found out just what kind of bitch you are I didn't. I mean, you used me, Delilah, you hurt me, you humiliated me. I thought I'd try to return the favor a little."  
  
At this time in his plan Casey was going to punch her hard in her nose in hopes of breaking it, so she'd be less pretty (if pretty she ever was). Although, he found himself not wanting to. He knew he shouldn't back down now, but he found himself sort of...shy? no, he was...he felt...pity for her. 'PITTY FOR DELILAH?!!!' his head screamed. A person who had probably never in her life pitied someone else but her, except maybe him and his "geekyness"? He could NOT be feeling like that! Then memories of her being mean to him flooded over him like a tsunami. Memories all the way from kindergarten, up to lately. Then memories of how she was there, but still so distant when they had been together. The mean, hurtful accusations she had always spouted out at him through time. All of the name calling; emotional, mental, and even physical pain she let him have. (ok, so she didn't actually physically harm Casey, but she had allowed her old boyfriends and buddies to do it, and she might've even ordered them to.) He tried to think of one good reason not to harm her more while she was still just standing there looking at him. 'She's a cheerleader. Could destroy it.' 'Nope. If she's really good, she'll be kept on the team.' 'She looks so upset though.' 'Just because she knows that she has been officially ditched by you, and that she might get hurt.' With those being the only reasons he could come up with for sparing her he decided, 'Well, I guess I'll just make those assumptions of hers true. Although, I won't hurt her in the same place I don't want to break her nose then have to pay the medical bills.'  
  
With that he made his hand into a fist, and with a mad force driven by all of the bad memories of her, and no good ones, his fist connected hard with her abdomen.  
  
***** D  
  
Delilah let out a gasp of pain. "Casey!" With that she fell to her knees, no longer caring if her miniskirt stayed in place, or if her hair was perfect along with her makeup. This had not turned out like she thought it would. Begging was the LAST thing Casey would've done. She started taking in deep breaths trying to ignore the pain that now engulfed the part of her body that had been so brutally punched by Casey. She had used to think of him as a quiet, shy, annoying, backboneless, harmless, weak, gay, geeky, coward who adored her. (Although, she had no real proof Casey being a homo, she just liked thinking of him that way. Made her feel better) Delilah definitely thought different of him now. 'How could Casey do this to me, the only person he's ever really loved?' kept repeating in her mind. He was not acting anything like himself. She just didn't get it. The Profitt girl just continued sitting there, and sitting there, and sitting there starring at the ground.  
  
***** C  
  
Delilah had been sitting there for ten minutes, about. Casey wondered if he should just leave. It was very tempting to leave her here alone, hurt, humiliated...being just like him. That's what he didn't like. Her being just like him, he hated the life he lived. He didn't want anyone else to go through it. 'Wait a second there, Casey.' Came rushing to his head. 'You've said this many times. No, you don't want anyone living like you do with so much pain, EXCEPT Delilah. She was your exception, that is Delilah. Leave her be, especially before her dumb head gets the idea you should be hurt. Mad Delilah isn't good, you know that from experience.' And that he did know.  
  
"Are you going to get up, Delilah?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then...more silence. Was he going to leave her alone? Then he heard her crying. A smile formed on his lips. He had been afraid of making her cry a since her confusion after the song, but now since he heard it, it made him feel a ton better. He had cried so much about her, now her crying about him...for some reason it took a weight off his chest it seemed.  
  
"Guess, I'll see you around then." Casey started. "Enjoy your pain, you damned fucking bitch." Without looking back at her he continued on. Happy, his justice had been bestowed upon her as much as he would do, he walked on.  
  
***** D  
  
Casey headed on home while Delilah continued to sit there contemplating what had happened. She realized that now she should've done something to get the dweeb back. In fact she would do something. But by herself? No, she'd have to get help. Who would help her? She couldn't think of anybody. 'All of my friends. They'll... no they have deserted me, they wouldn't help. All of the guys falling all over me. Nope, no help there either because of this. I'll find somebody though. It's not like everyone knows of this and hates me.' Delilah was partly right. Everyone did find out about her being dissed by Casey. Everyone was on his side, not hers. She was definitely not used to that. Not everyone hated her though. The ones who didn't hate her 'strongly disliked' her, as they said, or just disliked her. Delilah was kicked off of the cheerleading squad, too. She was left with a life of not being a head cheerleader, no friends, misery, grouchiness, and no guy ever dated her again in her life. (not for the same reason obviously) Of course after a while she did attain ONE friend, almost everybody has a friend no matter how horrible they are, and for the way that her attitude and personality changed you better believe she was pretty horrible, they can get friends after trying to for a while. Not all of her misery came from the one 'Casey D event' as she would refer to it as (except she had some 'nicer' words inserted in different places), but it was the event that sent her life spiraling downwards after being the "Almighty Ruling Queen" for most of her life prier to. Also, without the help of someone she could not in fact get Casey back, and just kept to ignoring him and staying out of his way forever more. The worst part for Delilah of the whole thing was 'I made this happen. I did it to myself.'  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow. That was my first "The Faculty" fic. I hoped everyone liked it, and yes I do actually despise Delilah, and I do think that after the press left Case alone, she would "leave him alone" as well. She's just such a...grrr. Yeah. Um, although, if you think differently and actually LIKE Delilah... NO OFFENCE IS MEANT!!! I just truly don't like the character of Delilah, and I don't think she was made to be a liked character really (well liked by more than Casey in the movie). SO NO OFFENCE, yet again. NO HARM IS MEANT!!! Oh yeah! Delilah's phone number...it was totally made up, except for the area code thing. I found that in the phone book, seeming as I don't live in Ohio. ( ;) :P Also, I do NOT think that Casey, or Elijah, etc is gay. I just figured that Delilah would think of him that way. Ooh, I'm a poet, and didn't know it! *cough* Anways...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own "The Faculty". I did not and will not make any money off this. If you want to talk to someone who does, talk to the people who came up with this (and the actors if you wish, tell Elijah Wood, Casey; the actor of Stan; and the actress of Stokely "hi" for me, please) Also, I do not own the lyrics, copyright, etc of Clay Aiken and his song "No More Sad Songs". I don't own nothin' so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Summary: When Casey recovers from the pain he got from Delilah leaving him, what does he do? Rating for language.  
  
Rating: PG (coz of language o_0 I really am using it more than I should lately)  
  
Important A/N's: I DO NOT ALLOW FLAMES!!! They are used to make yummy s'mores, and to burn down the Baudilaire children's house down in "The Series of Unfortunate Events" books. This is neither of them, so DON'T FLAME ME!!! Also, please review, tell me what you liked and what I could improve on. (my beta reader can't get on the phone and/or computer, so please be lenient on my spelling and grammar errors) Thank you so very much! G'bye Entmoot 


End file.
